I need a hero
by yuoko
Summary: Flaky and Flippy were in love together at one point... but things changed for the worse. Flippy became abusive. Flaky became frightened. However, behind all of this stress, there was always one person there for Flaky...
1. Chapter 1

**Kay so... inspired by _do for love_ and _can u get away _by 2pac. And I adore this paring. c: Enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p>"L-look. I'm s-sorry, but I can't. I just can't, okay….? I have to go now…" The red head swallowed, hesitantly hanging up the phone. Her good friend, Splendid had called. He had wanted to know if he could take her out for lunch. Just as friends. And normally, Flaky would have said yes. After all, Splendid was a very kind person. He didn't get annoyed by her clumsiness, or her stuttering. He didn't judge her because of her dandruff, or uncontrollably tangled hair. Apparently it was cute.<p>

No, it wasn't a problem at all, to go out and spend some time with her friend. Not for Flaky, at least. She would love to get out for a while, have an ice cold soda, and maybe a muffin or something. She used to do this all the time, going out with her friends.

But now, she couldn't do that. Why? She was trapped. A caged bird. Because she was in a relationship… with Flippy. And he was abusive, commanding, demanding. And just all around mean. He was sarcastic, and witty, he would attack and yell at Flaky for even just the smallest mistake made.

When Flaky and Flippy first became a couple, they were happily in love. Flippy wasn't always demanding. Sure, he had some anger issues, but despite that, he was sweet. It wasn't always a hit and run relationship. Flippy would kiss her, and hug her, cuddle with her, help her brush her hair. Talk to her, give her advice, and try to help her get over her shyness. But months later, that all changed.

Flaky still wasn't all that sure why he suddenly became abusive, but she had heard rumours that Flippy's parents had gotten a divorce, or something along the lines. She was to scared to ask Flippy what actually happened.

There were times when Flippy was happy, and would be nice to Flaky, but the happiness didn't seem to last long. He was mad, and miserable, most of the time. He seemed to enjoy causing Flaky pain. And those eyes. Those glowing yellow eyes, pupils narrow like a cat… it scared Flaky. They were carved into her mind, and wouldn't leave her alone. She was always anxious, even more than usual. She didn't get enough sleep, feeling that if she slept for to long, Flippy would try to kill her or something.

And the worst part of it was, she had moved in with Flippy. They had been living together now, for atleast 3 months. Worst decision of her life. She was constantly in fear, now. Flippy had even banned Splendid from ever calling Flaky, feeling threatened that another guy was talking to his girl. Flaky didn't understand why! There was nothing wrong with Splendid! He wouldn't do anything bad to Flaky… or did Flippy think Splendid would steal Flaky away? Either way, Splendid should be the one feeling threatened by Flippy. He wasn't though. Flaky admired that. She wished she could be as brave as Splendid. Honestly. He was her hero.

Flaky sighed, as she walked through the halls, into the kitchen. She peered into the fridge. Nothing there. Some old cheese, ketchup, eggs, expired milk, rotting apples… ah, Flippy would probably demand that Flaky do some grocery shopping later on. If she was lucky, he wouldn't hiss and beat her, until she managed to get out and get some food.

But that was unlikely.

Instead, Flaky raised her arm, examining the bruise darkening on her pale skin. Before Flippy had left to do whatever it was Flippy's do, he had beaten her. Yet again. Demanding that she not leave the house, or call Splendid. So, she was trapped in this hellhole. And that's why she had been so quick to end the conversation she had with Splendid earlier, on the phone. Flippy always seemed to have ways of finding out what she did the entire time he was gone. For the most part, she just sat around in fear, waiting for Flippy. There was literally nothing to do in this house.

The girl shook her head, sighing deeply. Tears came to her eyes, as she pulled her arm closer to her chest, touching the bruise with her other hand, lowering her head.

Why did this have to happen? Why did Flippy become bitter? They were in love so much, at one point. This wasn't love, now. It was abuse. Flaky wished she could get away… she wished she could get the courage Splendid had, and tell Flippy off. Tell him that she didn't like being beaten. To actually stick up for herself. But, that was just a distant dream. That wasn't her. That, and the fact she wouldn't know what Flippy would do to her, if she tried to tell him off.

Probably a beating, like usual… but the thought made Flaky's skin crawl. He kept guns in his room, and pocket knifes… so the beating could be even worse, if she tried telling him off. He hadn't used any weapons on her… yet.

Flaky had been told constantly that she needed to dump Flippy, if he was treating her so poorly, but her fear would always kick in. Instead, she would force a smile, and tell everyone to keep their faith in God. I mean, anything can happen. Maybe Flippy would stop being abusive in the future. She just had to keep hope. Though hope seemed lost, she needed to keep it close.

"Flaky!" A voice hissed, the front door slamming open.

Flaky's head shot up, her scarlet eyes narrowing in fear, a gasp escaping her lips, and she began to shake… she knew that voice all to well. Flippy was home.

"O-oh… Flippy.." She mumbled.

He smirked. "Indeed, that is my name. And your name is Flaky. Now tell me, Flaky, _dearest_," He used this nickname in mock. Something he often called her, when flipped out. "What were you up to, while I was gone?" He asked, grinning, showing his sharp, fang like teeth.

Flaky glanced back down at the ground, her cheeks flushed, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She tried to form words, but none came to mind. She was too frightened.

That smirk was wiped from Flippy's face, and he swiftly moved closer to Flaky, roughly grabbing her chin, bringing her face closer to his. Flaky was forced to stare into those eyes that frightened her so badly. Flippy only looked at her frightened face, as she squirmed in his grip, trying to pry his hand off of her chin. He only smirked, squeezing her chin tightly, causing Flaky to cough, and gag. "F-Flippy! P-please stop…" She begged in a small voice.

"Answer my question then, Flaky _dearest_." He hissed. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"I-I didn't d-do an-anything!" But that was a lie. She had talked to Splendid on the phone. Flaky had told him to many times, to stop calling her. He would just ask why. Flaky couldn't tell him, though… that was another rule of Flippy's. To never tell anyone what happens when the two were alone. Although, judging by the bruises and scars all over her arms and legs, even a a few bruises on her chest, stomach and neck, it was quiet obvious how she was getting all these injuries. Flaky was clumsy, sure, but it didn't result in all of these bruises… and everyone knew that Flippy was abusive. And everyone knew that Flaky and Flippy were a couple. Even Splendid. So why did he insist on calling her all the time, if it would just result in a beating? It really made Flaky wonder….

"Really?" Flippy doubtfully asked, raising a brow. "Y-yes! It's the truth!" She pleaded, clawing at Flippy's arm, but to no avail. He wouldn't let go. And he would just squeeze tighter.

"You didn't…. call Splendid, did you?" Flaky froze. She could try and deny the fact she didn't do anything while Flippy was gone, because she honestly didn't do anything. But when it came to Splendid, she couldn't lie her way out of this one. Because she was on the phone with him. She was a horrible liar.

Flippy took her silence for a yes. "You little bitch…." He hissed, releasing her from his grip. Flaky took this time, to try and regain some of her breathe. But that breathe was knocked out of her lungs, just as Flippy shoved her onto the ground. The girl found herself staring up into the eyes of a psychopath, his shadow leaning over her.

"I-I'm sorry, Flippy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Flaky pleaded, throwing her hands around her head, and curling into a ball, so Flippy wouldn't be able to do anything to her. "You think an apology is gunna get you outta this, you bitch?_!_" He yelled, and bent down, sending punches at the poor defenceless girl. Tears began to cascade down her face, and she curled further into a ball, her lungs feeling as if they were on fire, trying to ignore the burning pain being aimed on every part of her body.

Her arms, her legs, her sides, even her head… it was becoming to much. Flaky was surprised she wasn't dead yet. Before she knew it, she was being hoisted up, by the collar of her sweater, once again, face to face with a monster. He slapped her across the face, with a hiss, before shoving her back to the ground. "Bitch." She hissed, before turning his back, and disappearing down the flight of stairs, leading to the basement.

It was over. It was done. The beating was finally done. And here sat Flaky, with tear stained cheeks, a bloody nose, feeling her consciousness slipping away. Her sight was blurry, and her breathe was deep, her chest heaving heavily. She felt as if she was frozen. She couldn't move.

She was so sick of this! After a moment, Flaky got to her feet, and put a hand against the edge of the counter, trying to regain balance. She wasn't sticking around any longer. She hated this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and review**

* * *

><p>Flaky didn't remember leaving the house, but she knew she did. Somehow. And Flippy hadn't caught her leaving. But what she really didn't remember was… how she got into this bed. Her vision was blurry, but she soon came into realization that she wasn't in the house she and Flippy shared, and she wasn't passed out on a bench somewhere in the middle of the town. Infact, as her vision became more clear, she realized this room seemed rather… familiar. And the smell.<p>

Her eyes grew wide, and she gasped, sitting up straight. This was Splendid's house. And she was laying in his bed. His bed. His _bed_. Flaky's cheeks turned bright red at this. Her mother had always taught her that it wasn't proper to hang around in some guy's room. None the less hang out in his bed. Or _sleep_ in it. Oh god, why. Her mind began to race with thoughts of what could have happened. Was she….? No. Of course not. Splendid wasn't desperate.

"Flaky!" A voice called, causing the girl to jump. Splendid walked into the room, wearing a smile. He was carrying a tray of freshly made bread and soup. "Oh! You're awake! Great!" He immediately set the tray down on his desk, rushing to Flaky's side, sitting on the edge of his bed, next to her. He grabbed her hands. Flaky squeaked. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his eyes bright.

"D-dizzy. I feel dizzy. And my head hurts." Splendid's eyes softened. Though, the smile faltered. "A-anyways, how did I get here…?" Flaky asked, dumbfounded.

Splendid sighed. "I was going for a walk, and I just happened to see you. You were running, and you ran into me, in fact, you knocked me to the ground… and you lost consciousness. You seemed to be injured, so I brought you back home."

Flaky's face reddened further, and she glanced down. Really? That really happened? She blacked out in front of Splendid? Oh god, how embarrassing! She squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I'm sorry…" She mumbled, glancing away. Splendid shook his head. "No, no, it's quite alright. But, what happened, Flaky? Why were you running?"

Flaky's eyes widened in fear, remembering how Flippy slapped her around senseless. The girl hadn't realized this, but she was starting to shake her head frantically, clutching at the sides of her face, pulling her hair, until she felt Splendid's soft hands placed over top of her own, stopping her from shaking her head so frantically. "Flaky…" He cooed.

Flaky only shook her head once again, squeezing her eyes tightly, as if it would make her disappear. "I-I…." She stuttered.

"Is it… about Flippy? What did he do, Flaky?" Splendid asked calmly, yet firmly, a serious expression etched on his face. Full of concern.

That was it. Flaky couldn't answer. But the way she broke into tears, and flung her arms around his neck, burrying her head into the curve of his shoulder, Splendid would have to know that was the answer. Yes, indeed it was about Flippy. And how other could she get these wounds? She was clumsy, but not that clumsy…

Splendid sighed, knowingly. He wrapped his arms around her, patting and rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. Her sobs slowed down, until only hiccupping could be heard. "You really shouldn't be with him, Flaky… he causes so much trouble. And look how you look…" He whispered, referring to the bruises and cuts along her body. In which he had cleaned and bandaged while she was unconscious.

"I-I know… b-but I can't…"

"Why not?"

"B-because…. I love him…." She mumbled, that last part even more quieter than her previous words. She really did. Or, well, she thought she did. Sometimes, she felt as if she was forced to believe that she loved him. Unless she wanted to die. And besides, Flaky and Flippy were in love without a hit and run in the previous months… she really wanted to love him, she did, but it was hard. Her love for him was on and off, a lot of the time. Flaky was just a scaredy cat now. But she had a reason to be afraid.

Splendid pulled out of the hug to look at her with doubtful eyes. "Do you?"

Flaky's heart jumped in her chest. "Y-….yes…." She stuttered.

"Even if he beats you senseless?

Flaky swallowed. She couldn't very well answer that. No, she hated it when he beat her. It was horrible. But he was sweet… when he wanted to be… "I don't feel well." Flaky answered, retreating from the hug, and flopping her head back onto the pillow, grabbing a handful of the blankets, pulling them over her head, and turning her back on Splendid, so he wouldn't be able to see the tears coming to her eyes.

Splendid gently touched her shoulder. "C'mon, Flaky… do you really love him?" Flaky didn't answer, only held her breathe. She didn't like it when Splendid saw her crying, even though he had not to long ago.

"I wanna sleep for a while… leave me alone." She said stubbornly after a moment. Splendid rolled her eyes, but smiled. He loved that stubborn attitude of hers. It was adorable. "Fine. But give it some thought, you should really leave him… I mean, you deserve someone so much better. Someone who won't shove you around the house."

The girl could feel the weight on the bed where Splendid once sat disappear. But he wasn't gone. Flaky could feel his presence hovering over her. But she didn't really mind. He wouldn't hurt her. She could trust him. "I'll leave the food on the desk. You can eat it when you get hungry." Splendid mumbled after a moment. After that, Flaky could hear the floor boards creak underneath his feet, walking out of the room.

He had a point. She did deserve someone better. But she couldn't break up with Flippy… she didn't want to die yet. She didn't want to die at all!

It was official. Life sucks.


End file.
